This patent application claims priority from Indian Non provisional patent application number 1830/CHE/2008, filed on Jul. 29, 2008 entitled “SINGLE INDUCTOR MULTIPLE OUTPUT SWITCHING DEVICES” and assigned to Cosmic Circuits Private Limited, 303, A Block, AECS Layout, Kundalahalli, Bangalore-560037, India, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety.